YOU'RE MY CAPTIVE
by cannarykin
Summary: Chapter 2 : Semua hal terasa membingungkan. Banyak hal yang tak kumengerti. Kenapa semua ini terasa aneh dan... ganjal? Suara-suara itu memang tak menggangguku.. mungkin hanya ilusi, namun entah mengapa bisikan itu terus terngiang di kepalaku tanpa henti. "Shikigami bisa membantumu.."/"Shikigami?". Warning : miss-typo, OOC, ga-je. Pairing : rencananya AkaKuro, tapi, liat dulu deh
1. Blazing Red and Heterochromia

A/N : re-upload, dan ada beberapa yang diprbaiki and ditambah :D

* * *

**Disclaimer : Anime Kurobasu yang kucintai sepenuh hati ini milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama.**

**Warning : OOC, Ga-Je, miss-typo, fict-gagal, dan kecacatan yang lainnya. Gomennasai~**

**Pairing : belum terdeteksi**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

**You're My Captive**

**.**

.

'_Aku akan mengabulkan satu permohonanmu'_

.

.

Kuroko Maaya adalah namaku. Aku adalah saudara kembar dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Walau kami kembar, aku dan dia sangatlah berbeda kalau bukan dari wajah kami. Aku menyayanginya, meski kini aku sudah tak tinggal bersama dengannya lagi, aku masih tetap menyayanginya.

Tokyo. Tempat Tetsuya tinggal, sangat jauh dari tempatku di Kyoto. Tapi, apa boleh buat, suasana di Tokyo tak baik untukku. Aku tak dapat melalukan hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan, mau disini atau di Tokyo sana, sama saja. Sangat berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang mampu berlari sekuat tenaganya, merasakan adrenalin yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, melompat setinggi-tingginya dan meraih mimpinya. Dia memiliki segalanya, dia memiliki basket. Sesuatu yang sangat tak mungkin kulakukan.

.

.

'_Namun, kau harus membayarnya dengan hal yang sepadan…'_

.

.

SMA Seirin, SMA dimana Tetsuya bersekolah. Tentu saja sangat berbeda denganku. Aku bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan di Kyoto tentunya. Kudengar SMA Rakuzan merenggut gelar sebagai 'SMA Terkuat' ketika Inter-High—aku tak menyangka hal itu.

Ada beberapa alasan, yang pertama aku sejak awal masuk SMA, aku masih terbaring di rumah sakit dan menerima pelajaran secara private, yang kedua karena beberapa bulan setelahnya aku baru masuk, aku jadi kurang berbaur dan kurang mendapat informasi. Dan yang ketiga, aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan daripada di kelas—habisnya dikelas aku sering merasa pusing karena terlalu ramai.

Dan disinilah aku. Dikenal sebagai seorang 'Hime-sama', yang—sedikit—arrogant, angkuh, dan cuek. Walau sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

.

.

'_Tapi, kau tak bisa menolak tawaranku'_

.

.

Lagi-lagi, menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, seperti biasa membaca buku. Di sudut yang sama, dengan posisi yang sama, milk-shake yang sama, dan buku yang berbeda. Tempat yang jarang ditempati orang lain. Tempat dimana aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku, dari reliku kehidupan yang seringkali membuatku tak mengerti.

Kulihat keluar jendela, masih siang, matahari tepat berada diatas kepala. Langitnya cerah. Cerah tanpa awan. Suasana di musim panas yang paling kusukai. Ketika awan tak memisahkan langit biru dan matahari.

Aku suka musim panas. Musim dimana bunga matahari yang dengan setia mengikuti kemanapun matahari berpindah. Musim dimana, aku bisa membaca buku sesukaku—walau setiap hari aku membaca buku. Musim dimana, segelas milk-shake dingin bisa melegakan kerongkonganku yang mengering.

"Hei kau, dilarang membawa makanan maupun minuman ke perpustakaan.", suara itu terdengar sangat mengerikan. Entah mengapa, walau kalimatnya biasa saja, namun suara itu bias membuat hatiku bergetar dan sesuatu yang aneh beterbangan dalam diriku, sampai-sampai aku tak ingin menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Maaf. Aku akan segera keluar," jawabku, dan segera berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa melihat wajah sang pemilik suara. Yang kulihat hanya seberkas warna merah yang sangat indah, walau hanya sekilas, namun aku yakin aku melihat warna merah darah itu.

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Sudah beberapa minggu aku menjadi murid SMA Rakuzan yang seutuhnya, yah.. karena sebelumnya aku menjalani KBM secara private. Walau sudah selama itu, aku masih saja belum memiliki teman, bahkan tak ada yang bias diajak bicara karena mereka semua seperti bertindak aku tak ada, mereka mengacuhkanku.

Hanya satu orang yang pernah berbicara denganku disini, kami sering berpapasan saat aku sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan. Kudengar dia adalah kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan ini, Akashi Seijurou. Sepertinya dia menyukai basket, seperti Tetsuya, namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang janggal ketika aku melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, maupun saat kulitku bersentuhan dengannya. Sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tetapi, aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

.

.

'_Because, you are my captive…'_

.

.

'_**Musim panas sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi musim gugur. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya…'**_

.

.

Hari ini aku bolos pelajaran lagi. Dan kali ini, aku tak akan bertindak bodoh seperti membaca buku di perpustakaan pada jam-jam seperti ini. Dengan berbekal segelas milk-shake, dan buku novel yang baru kubeli kemarin, aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Langit yang terpampang dari atap memang pemandangan yang paling menakjubkan. Bila kau berbaring, kau bisa melihat awan-awan tipis yang bergerak dengan pelan, dan kau juga bisa merasakan angin yang tertiup pelan, damai rasanya, aku sangat menyukai saat-saat itu. Terutama ketika sedang menatap langit biru, begitu luas, seakan-akan aku terhanyut kedalamnya. Ingin aku bisa mengepakkan sayapku dan terbang di langit biru, walau aku tahu itu sangat tidak mungkin, dengan kondisiku yang sepeti ini.

"Maaya-san, kau bolos pelajaran lagi," dari belakangku terdengar suara itu lagi, suara sedingin es, namun terdengar sedikit imut secara bersamaan. Suara milik Akashi Seijurou, entah mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya ketika aku sedang bolos pelajaran.

"Ah. Akashi-san, kamu juga bolos," jawabku dengan nada datar, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa aku takut dengan keberadaannya.

Dia tertawa kecil, tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil, "Kau mengingatkanku kepada Tetsuya," ujarnya sambil melipat tangannya dia atas dada.

Tetsuya? Dia mengenal Tetsuya? Bagaimana bi—"Aku dulu adalah teman se-SMP-nya," ujarnya lagi, seakan-akan dia dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Begitukah? Aku baru tahu hal itu," komentarku, mengusahakan agar ekspresi wajahku tetap datar.

"Tertarik untuk menjadi manager di klub basket kami? Kebetulan, klub kami tak memiliki manager," tawarnya. Namun, entah mengapa insting-ku tak menerjemahkan kata-katanya sebagai tawaran, namun lebih ke 'perintah'. Apa dia selalu seperti itu?

"Apa boleh aku menjawab selain 'ya'?"

Kali ini, dia benar-benar tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya, kau sudah tahu,". Aku benar-benar tak berani melihat wajahnya, bahkan sejujurnya aku tak pernah melihat bagaimana rupanya. Setiap kali aku berbicara dengannya, aku hanya melihat tangan miliknya, atau dasi yang tergantung rapi di lehernya.

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Sesuai dengan kemauan sang kapten, aku bergabung ke klub basket sebagai manager. Mereka memiliki pelatih bernama Eiji Shirogane, yang juga merupakan guru Sejarah-Dunia. Jujur aku baru tahu hal itu, mungkin seharusnya aku menghadiri kelasku dengan tertib. Lalu, para pemain regular Akashi Seijurou, kapten, posisi point guard, nomor 4. Kotaro Hayama, posisi small forward, nomor 7, menurutku dia memiliki sifat yang aneh dan agak menyebalkan. Reo Mibuchi, posisi shooting guard, nomor 6, kurasa dia memiliki sifat keibuan? Entah, mungkin karena salah satu temannya memanggilnya 'Reo-nee'. Selanjutnya, Eikichi Nebuya, posisi center, nomor 8, dia memiliki badan yang besar dan berotot, serta kulinya yang sedikit gelap. Intinya, mereka semua memiliki sifat yang aneh, termasuk Akashi-san, walau aku tak akan berani mengakuinya saat ada dihadapannya. Setelah diperhatikan, para pemain regular adalah murid kelas 2, selain Akashi-san, dan satu orang lagi.

Dan yang membuatku kaget adalah—"Ah? Adik kembarnya Kuroko Tetsuya!", pekik sebuah suara dari belakangku. Ini gymnasium, dan latihan sedang berlangsung, dia punya nyali juga untuk melakukan hal itu. Saat kutoleh, aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tak terduga.

"Ogiwara…Shigehiro…-san?", aku tak percaya dengan makhluk(?) yang berada tepat didepanku ini. Kenapa bisa? Kurasa aku mendengar cerita Tetsuya tentang 'Ogiwara-kun yang berhenti bermain basket'. Kenapa dia bergabung di tim basket Rakuzan? Kenapa dia berbohong?

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Entah mengapa, ditengah kegiatan 'bercakap-cakap dengan teman lama Tetsuya', aku tiba-tiba lari, mengambil tasku dan pergi menuju stasiun. Pikiranku begitu kacau sampai-sampai aku tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Begitu kacaunya sampai-sampai aku tak peduli lagi dengan hal yang lain. Aku tak peduli okaa-sama atau otou-sama yang memarahiku, aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang nanti akan kudapat karena membolos kegiatan klub ditengah-tengah.

Di stasiun, aku membeli tiket kereta dari Kyoto ke Tokyo. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin bertemu Tetsuya saat ini.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam atau lebih, aku akhirnya sampai di Tokyo. Padahal aku sudah lama tak kesini, aku juga tak tahu arah jalan ke rumah Tetsuya. Aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat pertemuanku dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro tadi. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya.

*Kruyuu~k… Kru~k* eh? Sepertinya aku lapar. Lebih baik aku mencari tempat untuk makan malam dulu sebelum berpetualang mencari rumah Tetsuya di Tokyo yang amat luas ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Aku pun berjalan terlunta-lunta mencari restoran yang murah dan tentunya menjual vanilla milk-shake.

Maji Burger? Ini, restoran cepat saji ya? Biarlah, aku tak peduli lagi mau ada milk-shake-nya atau tidak. Aku pun masuk kedalam, ternyata mereka memiliki menu milk-shake, ada vanilla! Yay!. Aku memesan segelas vanilla milk-shake ukuran large dan 2 buah teriyaki burger.

Setelah memesan, aku mencari tempat duduk kosong yang nyaman. Lalu, aku aku melihat sesosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru muda, yang sedang meminum segelas minuman. "Tetsuya!", yaps, dia adalah saudara kembarku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Beruntung sekali aku bertemu dia disini.

Aku menghampirinya. Dia duduk di dekat jendela, dan ternyata Tetsuya memiliki seorang teman didepannya, seseorang laki-laki yang besar dengan warna rambut merah gelap, dia memiliki aura seperti macan liar.

"Ara, Maaya? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sekarang berada di Kyoto? Kau tahu, Tokyo tak baik untuk kesehatanmu," kata Tetsuya panjang lebar ketika melihatku. Dia terlihat sangat out-of-character selain ekspresi yang terpampang diwajahnya dan nada monotone-nya itu.

Pura-pura tak menghiraukannya, aku langsung saja duduk di sebelahnya. "Yahh…Hari ini memang penuh kejutan, Tetsuya," timpalku. Sang pemuda-merah-gelap hanya menaikkan alisnya yang—setelah diperhatikan—bercabang itu kearahku.

"Kagami-kun, anak ini," Tetsuya menunjukku, seakan-akan mengerti maksud orang yang ada di depannya, aku hanya tersenyum tipis, "…dia adalah adik kembarku, Kuroko Maaya," ujar Tetsuya dengan monotone. "Salam kenal, Kagami-kun,"

"Kagami Taiga… desu. Salam kenal, Kuroko…-san," balas Kagami Taiga atau Kagami-kun. Sepertinya dia agak canggung padaku, mungkin karena baru kenal.

Tak menghiraukan reaksi Kagami-kun, Tetsuya langsung meluncurkan pertanyaannya, "Maaya, kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu besok? Kau kabur? "

"Aku kabur,". Hening. Bahkan, burger yang sedang dipegang Kagami-kun jatuh kembali ke gunung asalnya—maksudnya, gunungan burger yang ada di depan Kagami(?).

.

.

'_I've told you before. And you just forget it. This is your punishment'_

.

.

"Hah?! KABUR?!", pekik Kagami. Apa dia seberisik ini? Aku baru tahu itu. Tetsuya hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya itu. Sebenarnya, walau aku adalah kembarannya, tekadang aku tak bisa membaca jalan pikiran yang ada di otaknya.

"Ya.. kurang lebih seperi itu," hening lagi. Aku kembali menyantap kudapan yang ada di depanku. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal ini, aku tahu benar akan hal itu. Mereka juga ikut menghabiskan makanan/minuman yang ada di depan meja masing-masing.

.

.

'_If there's an action, there must be an reaction. And you know that very well...'_

.

.

Sepertinya, milk-shake Tetsuya sudah dari tadi habis. Dia seperti menungguku selesai. Begitu juga Kagami, yang anehnya bisa menghabiskan gunungan burger sebanyak itu. Setelah aku selesai. Kami bertiga keluar dari dalam restoran cepat saji itu.

"Kagami-kun, kami duluan. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Tetsuya berpamitan ke Kagami. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan, "Hnn. Sampai besok," dan berjalan menjauh membelakangi kami.

Aku dan Tetsuya berjalan di trotoar. Aku sih, Cuma ngikut saja, karena tak tahu letak rumahnya saat ini. Lagi-lagi hening. Ada apa sih dengan Tetsuya? Kalau bersamaku, biasanya dia tak sepeti ini? "Sekarang, ceritakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau kabur? Kalau tak salah, kau masuk SMA Rakuzan, kan?", tanya Tetsuya setelah keheningan yang cukup membuatku susah bernafas itu.

"Yah.. sebenarnya hal tak terduga terjadi," kataku memulai, aku tak berani menatap wajahnya, "… kau ingat ketika kau bercerita tentang teman kecilmu yang berheni main basket?"

"Iya, aku ingat," balas Tetsuya, nada bicaranya sedikit berubah bila menyangkut masalah Ogiwara Shigehiro. Lalu, aku melanjutkan, "Aku bertemu dia."

Tetsuya menoleh padaku dengan tatapan heran. "Aku bertemu Ogiwara-kun, dan dia sekarang adalah pemain regular dari tim basket Rakuzan," ujarku. "Dan dia bilang padaku—", aku pun bercerita tentang kejadian saat aku bertemu Ogiwara-kun.

Tiba-tiba, langkah kami terhenti. Tetsuya menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya terbelalak kaget, dia terdiam, menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya yang terdapat setitik rasa kepedihan. Saat itu, aku menyadari kami sedang di tengah jalan raya, diatas zebra-cross, untung lampu masih merah.

"Tetsuya," aku mencoba menyadarkannya agar kami segera menyebrang. Namun, dia ak bergeming sama sekali.

"TETSUYA!" Dan, sekilas, aku melihat kilatan cahaya mobil yang melesat cepat kearahku dan Tetsuya. Spontan aku mendorongnya menjauh, kelihatannya dia sudah berada disebrang jalan.

Sayangnya, ketika aku mencba menggerakkan kakiku, tiba-tiba saja kakiku kaku. Tak dapat digerakkan. Dan mobil itu terus melaju kearahku. TIIIN! TIIINN! CKREAAKK…. BRAKK!

Sekilas, aku melihat kilatan merah dan emas yang nyaris tertutup leh silaunya cahaya putih.

.

.

'_It's your fault. Because you don't follow the fate.'_

.

.

Putih. Ketika aku membuka kelopak mataku, warna pertama yang kulihat adalah putih. Ah. Langit-langit kamar ini berwarna putih. Saat aku menengok kesamping, kulihat gorden jendela juga berwarna putih. Seperti bukan kamarku. Lalu, aku menyadari ada lili putih yang terleak dalam vas putih yang ada di meja putih disebelahku. Dan juga, infus? Kenapa ada—Oh iya. Kecelakaan itu. Sepertinya, sudah sehari atau 2 hari aku tak sadarkan diri.

Ckrek. Pintu putih yang ada di sudut ruangan terbuka dengan halus. Muncul sesosok, atau mungkin dua sosok pemuda yang seumuran denganku. Tetsuya, dan yang satunya lagi… Akashi-san? Kenapa Akashi-san disini? Aku masih belum berani untuk menatap raut mukanya. Apalagi, setelah kejadian kemarin, membolos kegiatan klub yang dimana Akashi menjadi ketua klubnya itu sama saja menceburkan diri kedalam sumur dengan sukarela.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Maaya?", tanya Tetsuya, seraya mendekat ke kasur yang kutempati, dan mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"…A…kh…..", tunggu! Kenapa suaraku tak bisa keluar?! Aku mencoba sekali lagi, "Te..s..…", tetap saja tidak bisa! Malahan leherku terasa ada yang mencekik. Benang merah?! Kenapa bisa terlilit di leherku begini?!

"Maaya?"

.

.

'_This is our fate, and you know that. This is our Destiny.'_

.

.

'_I've told you before, right? You are my captive.'_

.

.

Dari tadi tak ada suara dari Akashi-san. Tetsuya menceritakan semua hal yang dokter ceritakan padanya. Katanya, kasus yang kualami adalah kasus yang aneh. Bukan hanya diriku yang tak terluka sedikitpun dari kecelakaan hebat itu, juga karena ternyata, ketika Tetsuya menghampiri mobil yang menabrakku itu, tak ditemukan tanda-tanda adanya pengemudi disana. Dengan kata lain, mobil itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aneh, aku tak mengerti.

"Mungkin ini karena kau telah melampaui batas?", timpal Akashi-san setelah lama tak mengangkat suara.

Hah? Apa maksudnya melampaui batas? Aku tak mengerti.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan sebuah aura berbahaya, yang nampaknya berasal dari tempat Akashi-san berdiri. Intuisiku mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus benar-benar melihat Akashi. Aku ragu, sebagian dari diriku tak ingin menatapnya.

Perlahan, aku mngangkat kepalaku dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke tempat Akashi-san berdiri. Aku menatap dirinya, wajahnya.

Apa yang aku lihat hampir mirip dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Dia memiliki rambut merah menyala yang indah, poninya sedikit menutupi matanya. Wajahnya amat rupawan, namun aku dapat merasakan aura mengintimidasi darinya. Dan, kilatan merah dan emas, dari iris matanya. Dari mana aku melihat warna itu?

Dia hanya tersenyum licik, melipat tangannya di depan dada, masih menggunakan seragam SMA Rakuzan. Kenapa dia jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto kemari? Meruntukiku habis-habisan?

Tiba-tiba, dia tertawa kecil. Tetsuya langsung menoleh kearah Akashi-san, lalu Akashi-san berkata, "Apa salahnya menjenguk teman sekelas yang sedang sakit?". Dia menatapmataku dengan mata dikromianya. Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Pulang lebih awal tanpa ijin itu tidak sopan, Maaya-san," ujarnya lagi. Aku bingung, kenapa Tetsuya tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun setelah Akashi-san angkat bicara. Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar dia berkata tentang 'hukuman' dan 'kesalahan'.

"Seharusnya, kau tetap diam dan tak bicara apapun tentang 'itu'. Kau sudah merusak kejutannya, Maaya-san," katanya lagi. Kejutan? Maksudnya apa? Dia mau mengejutkan Tetsuya dengan keberadaan Ogiwara Shigehiro, hah?!

"Akh….kh….", Ugh! Sial, suaraku masih belum bisa keluar.

"Maaya, tolong jangan paksakan dirimu," tukas Tetsuya dengan sopan sembari mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah kearahnya.

"Ya sudahlah, lagi pula semuanya sudah teratasi," ujarnya, dia berbalik. "Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya… Maaya-san," tambahnya, lalu pergi dari ruangan ini.

.

.

'_It has been decided since long time ago…'_

.

.

Setelah Akashi-san pergi, ruangan ini masih saja terasa suram—gara-gara capan anehnya. Keheningan pun melanda aku dan Tetsuya. Aku yang ingin berbicara dengannya pun mengambil HP-ku yang ada di atas meja yang ada di sebelahku. Membuka memo, memanfaakannya sebagai perantara bicara.

Aku mengetik, _[apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Tetsuya?]_. Lalu menunjukkannya di depan wajahnya.

"Tentang?", dia terlihat bingung.

_[percakapan kita sebelum aku tertabrak]_

"Kurasa saat itu kita saling diam..", jawabnya. Mataku terblalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa? Saat itu, aku yakin seratus persen dia mendengarkannya, aku bercaka-cakap dengan Tetsuya! Kenapa dia bisa tak ingat?!

"Maaya? Sebenarnya, dari dulu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..", katanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sepertnya, dia menyadari aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku. "Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

.


	2. Plan and Shikigami

**A/N : uwaa~ ujiankuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Fict ini benar-benar terlupakan -.-**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Anime Kurobasu yang kucintai sepenuh hati ini milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama.**

**Warning : OOC, Ga-Je, miss-typo, fict-gagal, dan kecacatan yang lainnya _or _dbcl~. Gomennasai~  
**

**Pairing : belum terdeteksi. Akusih penginnya AkaKuro :D  
**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**You're My Captive**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku. "Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

Hah? Kenapa Tetsuya menanyakan hal seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti, apa dia ingin aku mati? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Tetsuya membuka mulutnya lagi, "Apa semua ini—"

_CGREK!_

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi, kali ini dengan kasar, memotong kalimat Tetsuya lagi. "Oi, Kuroko!", pekik suara lantang itu. Dan dari balik pintu muncul seseorang dengan surai merah gelap. Ah, Kagami Taiga, teman Tetsuya.

"Kagami-kun, bisakah kau sedikit lebih pelan? Ada orang sakit disini," komentar Tetsuya datar seperti biasa, Kagami-san hanya marah-marah meruntuki Kuroko, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keantikan temannya yang satu ini.

"Argh, terserahlah! Hari ini ada latihan, tahu!" ujar Kagami-san. Entah kenapa, aku baru merasa bahwa cara penyampaian Kagami-san itu berkesan kasar dan… aneh? Dia marah-marah terus sih..

_Souieba_… hari ini hari apa? 'Latihan' itu, pasti maksudnya latihan basket. Aku juga ingin ikut... Aku tak ingin disini sendirian. Aku pun mengetik sesuatu di HP-ku.

Kutarik pelan baju Tetsuya untuk meminta perhatiannya, lalu dia menoleh kepadaku. "Ada apa, Maaya?" tanyanya. Aku menunjukkan tulisan yang kubuat di memo HP-ku.

_[Ajak aku ke tempat latihanmu, Tetsuya]_

"Ara, Kuroko-san? Kenapa kau enggak langsung ngomong aja?" tanya Kagami heran setelah melihat tulisanku.

"Kagami-kun, beberapa hari yang lalu Maaya tertabrak mobil, dan baru bangun tadi. Saat itulah dia kehilangan suaranya..." Tetsuya menjelaskan sebagian kejadian ke Kagami. Secara singkat, padat, dan enggak jelas.

"Heh? Kau sudah tak apa-apa, Kuroko-san?" tanya Kagami khawatir, sepertinya dia mengerti maksud Tetsuya, tapi sepertinya juga tidak. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Maa, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau ini akan terjadi. Ayo, Maaya segera ganti bajumu." ujar Tetsuya sambil mengeluarkan baju seragam Rakuzanku yang baru, sepertinya dia mendapatkan ini dari Akashi-san. Bagaimana Akashi-san bisa mendapatkannya, ya?

Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurku, mengambil baju seragam yang diberikan Tetsuya dan mengganti pakaian rumah sakit ini di kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamarku.

Aku berjalan melalui lorong yang lumayan ramai orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Di koridor yang ramai, diri ini berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang memacu adrenalinku, entah apa yang terjadi, namun jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Tanpa kusadari, kini aku tengah berlari. Dan entah mengapa kamar mandi yang seharusnya dekat terasa sangat jauh. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini dan kembali ke kamarku.

_ .tap. _

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Padahal aku berlari, namun suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat. Seseorang, tolong hentikan ini!

_Bruk! _

Aku terpental mundur, dan terjatuh. "Ara, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sedikit nyaring. Di depan wajahku, aku melihat sebuah tangan. Aku pun meraih tangan itu.

.

.

_'Miss me? Are you even remember about me?'_

.

.

Kulihat sosok seseorang yang menabrakku sekaligus menolongku, wajahnya imut, hampir seperti perempuan namun meninggalkan kesan cool. Dia memiliki surai kuning madu yang cerah. Dia memiliki aura musim panas... Tunggu, bukannya dia si model itu?

Ups.

Aku menatapnya terlalu lama. "Tkh..." Oh iya, aku lupa kalau sekarang aku masih belum bisa bicara. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya, dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kurokocchi?" panggilnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan... jauh? Dan sepertinya, yang dimaksud orang ini adalah Tetsuya.

Aku tak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman, tidak lucu kalau tersebar rumor bahwa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki hobi _crossdress_ dan keluyuran di RS, maka dari itu aku menggeleng kepalaku, lalu tersenyum lagi, menandakan selamat tinggal.

.

.

_'Do you remember? I'm your knight, right? The one who saved you...'_

_._

_._

_'...The one who once loved you...'_

_._

_._

_'...And the one who killed you...!'_

.

.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dan mengurusi semuanya, kami pergi dari tempat ini. Dan tepat sebelum aku menyentuh pintu utama Rumah Sakit, aku mendengar sebuah suara yanb berkata, '_Niscaya cinta yang besar yang telah padam dan berubah menjadi kebencian itu lebih mengerikan dari kebencian yang murni...'_

Sepertinya, sesuatu pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Mungkin... sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu? Dan sudah selama itu aku tinggal di rumah Tetsuya dan masih belum bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, entah mengapa tepat setelah aku menginjakkan kakiku di tanah Kyoto kemampuan berbicaraku kembali lagi, dan benang merah tersebut sudah tak mencekikku lagi. Tetsuya yang menyadari aku sudah pulih kembali hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Tetap saja aku bingung. sungguh aku tak mengerti.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, aku baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit tempatku dulu dirawat untuk check-up. Mama khawatir akan keadaanku setelah mendengar peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpaku 2 minggu yang lalu. Mama juga sempat marah kepadaku, pasalnya aku pergi ke Tokyo tanpa ijin ditambah kecelakaan. Namun, Tetsuya membantuku menjelaskan semuanya dan menambahkan sedikit 'bumbu tambahan' agar aku dapat lepas dari amukan sang bunda tercinta.

Dan yang paling membuatku sebal adalah, kenapa aku harus menganggur di hari Minggu sedangkan Tetsuya kembali ke Tokyo? Akashi-san bilang aku tidak usah ikut latihan untuk hari ini, aku senang dan sangat berterimakasih padanya... TAPI Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Tokyo! Sebenarnya, aku sudah bilang ke mama kalau aku ingin pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan Tetsuya... mama enggak ngijinin... HUH, SEBAL! Aku kan juga ingin sebebas Tetsuya.. Kalau saja aku itu Tetsu—

**Kalau saja aku itu Tetsuya!** Ya! Itulah jawabannya, kalau aku menyamar menjadi Tetsuya dan pergi ke Tokyo pasti tak apa-apa...

Tapi, kehidupanku di sini bagaimana? Hmm... ini masalah yang sulit.

... Hnn..

..

..

gimana ya?

..

..

Ah lupakan. Semua akan menjadi berantakan kalau aku melakukannya.

Aku mengambil sweater putih yang menggantung di kursi belajarku dan memakainya. Udara di Kyoto cukup dingin, dan semua orang tahu itu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menenangkan diri di perpustakaan... rasanya aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi perpustakaan terlengkap yang ada di prefektur ini, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah perpustakaan SMA Rakuzan.

**.::..::..::..::..::.**

Tepat seletah aku memasuki ruang perpustakaan aku dapat mencium aroma buku yang telah lama kurindukan. Aku menyukai suasana sepi dan tentram perpustakaan. Aku duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada rak buku sesudah aku menemukan buku yang aku cari-cari, sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Patofisiologi'. Buku ini sangat menarik, kalau bukan karena sampulnya yang tebal dan bukunya yang relatif berat karena halaman-halaman yang terdapat dalam buku tersebut.

Aku menghayati setiap kalimat yang tertera dan menyimpan setiap ilmu yang aku dapat. Rasanya seperti berada di bawah sakura yang berguguran dengan angin yang bertiup pelan, damai. Sampai aku mendengar suara seseorang, "Kau ada di sekolah, Maaya-san.." Kalimatnya terdengar seperti pertanyaan, namun tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Aku tak harus melirik maupun menoleh ke orang yang menyapaku ini, karena dari awal aku tahu, entah mengapa suaranya terkesan berbeda dari yang lain di telingaku. Namun, aku tak ingin bersikap tak sopan, maka dari itu, aku mengacuhkan buku-ku dan mengangkat kepala agar irisku bertemu dengan irisnya yang memiliki warna yang berbeda, Akashi Seijuurou. "Ara, Akashi-san," sudah kuduga. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku.

Dia berdiri di samping rak tempatku bersandar. Menyadari bahwa posisiku dan Akashi-san sedikit tidak nyaman, aku berdiri, menyetarakan pandanganku dengannya. Walau aku tahu dia lebih tinggi daripada diriku.

Tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya memasang senyuman. "Shikigami bisa membantumu.." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih yang berbentuk seperti manusia.

Kumiringkan sedikit kepalaku, bingung akan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang kapten basket ini, "Shikigami?"

"Dengan shikigami, kau bisa pergi ke Tokyo tanpa mengkhawatirkan keseharianmu disini, Maaya-san.." jelasnya, memainkan kertas mungil itu di tangannya.

Mataku sedikit terbelalak ketika mendengar kalimatnya, dia seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Bagaimana bisa—"

.

.

_'Are you really asking me that? Of course i know...'_

_._

_'I won't let those scum to touch my thing..'_

_._

_'Even that self-proclaming knight of yours...'_

.

.

Akashi-san melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan berkata dengan nada serius, "Mungkin... intuisi wanita?"

.

.

Krik.

Dia pasti bercanda. "Tapi kau bukan wanita, Akashi-san... Apa-apaan itu? Jangan bercanda dengan wajah serius dong.." protesku.

"_Well_..." katanya, sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan percakapan aneh tadi, dia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Kau menerimanya?"

"Boleh." jawabku singkat. Terimakasih banyak Akashi-san, kau benar-benar seorang penolong...

.

.

_'got you~'_

_._

_'It's good that you are starting to believe me... Again..'_

_._

_'Be careful..'_

.

.

**TBC (Hopefully)**

* * *

**a/n : kalau ujian pake pensil Midorima a.k.a 'Rolling Pencil' kira-kira berhasil gak ya? Soalnya aku nyoba di UTS-ku..**


End file.
